


Don't Mess With the Grapefruit Juice

by GeckoGirl89



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Alcohol, Community: comment_fic, Ficlet, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Grumpy Angel, Grumpy Lorne, Season/Series 03, Team Bonding, Team as Family, Teasing, cocktails, lazy day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 08:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9376979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeckoGirl89/pseuds/GeckoGirl89
Summary: The group in the lobby heard a dismayed, "What the hell!" coming from the kitchen. Lorne stomped back into the room, looking uncharacteristically annoyed."Alright, who drank up all the grapefruit juice?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this prompt on comment-fic: "Buffyverse. Angel. 'For once, Angel isn't the grumpiest one in the room.'":  
> http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/780082.html?thread=101260594#t101260594
> 
> I noticed Lorne drinking a lot of Sea Breezes in the show, so I thought he might be pretty grumpy if he couldn't make one. The recipe for that drink is over here: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sea_Breeze_(cocktail)

Lorne had just gone into the kitchen after sunnily informing the rest of the group that he was going to make a Sea Breeze for himself. It was kind of a slow day at Angel Investigations, since they didn't have any pending cases. Everyone was lazily helping Wesley translate a possible prophecy he had come across that might relate to Angel. In between looking at old tomes, Cordy flipped through a fashion magazine, Fred played solitaire on the computer, and Gunn played on his Game Boy. Heck, even Angel had a secret poetry book tucked into the spine of the demonology book he was pretending to examine.  
  
After a few seconds, the group in the lobby heard a dismayed, "What the hell!" coming from the kitchen. Lorne stomped back into the room, looking uncharacteristically annoyed.  
  
"Alright, who drank up all the grapefruit juice?"  
  
Nobody responded after several seconds, and Lorne rolled his eyes. "Fine, whatever. I guess I'll make another drink." He stormed off, muttering under his breath that he had been "really looking forward to a Sea Breeze." The door to the hotel kitchen slammed behind him.  
  
The rest of the team glanced at each other, curious about who the guilty party was. Angel lifted his hands in a defensive gesture. "Hey, it must be one of you guys! Everyone knows I don't drink anything but blood." He smiled with amusement.  
  
Wesley wiped his glasses on his shirt sleeve before putting them back on his face. "Or, perhaps, you are trying to deflect attention from yourself, just as someone who was guilty would."  
  
Cordelia made a disbelieving 'pfft' noise. "Please, Wes. It was obviously Fred." She inclined her head towards the other woman.  
  
Fred was fidgeting uncomfortably as everyone turned to look at her. "Fine! It was me! Sometimes I like citrus juice in the mornings! Is that so wrong?"  
  
Gunn shook his head. "I'd just avoid the grapefruit juice, cranberry juice, and vodka if I were you. The green man obviously takes his drinks very seriously."  
  
The green man in question returned with a sullen pout on his face and another cocktail. He took a sip of it through a straw and let out a disheartened sigh.  
  
Fred was still looking guilty, so Cordy jostled her by the arm. "Cheer up, Fred," she whispered. "Lorne will get over it."  
  
Fred frowned. "I hope so."  
  
"Plus, you've got to admit, it's pretty funny to see Lorne of all people brooding like this."  
  
Fred smiled lightly. "It kind of is."  
  
Cordy grinned over at Angel. "For once, Angel isn't the grumpiest one in the room."  
  
Angel, who had been reading his poetry book with a peaceful expression, looked up at Cordy and scowled, evidently offended by her witticism. "Hey! I'm not that bad!"  
  
Wesley chuckled. "Well, that didn't last long." He smirked over at Angel. "And, yes, you are."  
  
Everyone in the room, excluding Angel, laughed. Even Lorne overcame his irritation about his drink to enjoy poking fun at Angel. Angel furrowed his brow and grumbled under his breath as he returned to reading his book.


End file.
